Second Chance
by Syl The tWins
Summary: Toushiro sudah tidak lagi terantai. Ia berdiri dengan kepala menghadap ke bawah. Rantai yang mengikatnya tadi telah terbuka dan berserakan di tanah... "Toushiro! Kamu kenapa! Ini aku Ichigo! Sadarlah Toushiro!"..."Brengsek kau Grimmjow! Kau apakan Toushiro!" ...suara tawa Grimmjow bergema dalam ruangan itu. "Nikmatilah pembalasan dendamku ini, Ichigo." ...Chapter 2 Update!
1. The Beginning

**Second Chance**

A/N: Hallooo…ketemu lagi dengan Syl

Syl publish cerita baru ini sebagai pengganti lanjutan The Boy. Syl bingung antara mau meneruskan cerita The Boy atau langsung dibikin tamat di Chapter pertama aja XD. Syl bener-bener nggak ada ide untuk meneruskan cerita The Boy. Ada yang mau kasih ide? :3*pasang puppy eyes.

Daripada Syl nggak update-update, jadi Syl publish cerita Secon Chance ini deh. :D

Karena Syl sudah susah-susah bikin cerita ini, mohon dibaca dan direview ya

M(_ _)M

Rate: T

Pairing: IchiHitsu XD

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning: cerita gaje, typos, OOC, male x male alias Yaoi

Disclaimer:

Syl: "Eh tau nggak? Bleach itu milik Tite Kubo."

All: "SUDAH TAHUUU!"

Syl: "Eh? Sudah tau ya? Hehehe…"

-Syl-

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

Nama : **Kurosaki Ichigo**.

Ichigo dari kata _Ichi_ yang berarti satu dan _Go_ dari kanji mamoru yang berarti melindungi. Bukan _Ichigo_ yang berarti stroberi.

Jenis kelamin: Laki-laki.

Walaupun nama Ichigo kebanyakan digunakan oleh perempuan, tapi dia ini asli laki-laki tulen.

Rambut: Jabrik orange.

Jabrik seperti duren dan berwarna orange seperti jeruk (Waah…buah-buahan semua). Disingkat Jedur-Jeruk Duren-.

Warna Mata: Coklat.

Coklat keemasan/Hazel layaknya warna musim gugur.

Pekerjaan: Pelajar .

Kelas 3 SMP Karakura.

Status: Pacaran.

Sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro ^^.

Kurosaki Ichigo sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik, tapi karena warna rambutnya yag mencolok dan wajahnya yang selalu memiliki kerutan di dahi (membuat wajahnya terkesan galak), Ichigo sering diajak ribut oleh anak-anak lain terutama para berandalan. Mau tidak mau Ichigo harus melawan mereka kalau tidak ingin dirinya berakhir di rumah sakit ataupun di klinik milik ayahnya.

Karena sering berkelahi, entah kenapa akhirnya Ichigo tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan akhirnya mendapat julukan sebagai siswa SMP terkuat se-Karakura.

Tetapi Ichigo tidak senang dengan julukan itu karena membuat dirinya sering dicari para berandalan dari SMP-SMP lain. Bahkan tidak jarang murid-murid SMA pun datang untuk menantangnya.

Biarpun Ichigo termasuk siswa yang bermasalah, Ichigo mempunyai pacar bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro. Sudah 1 tahun Ichigo berpacaran dengan Toushiro. Sejak melihat Toushiro di MOS (Toushiro lebih muda 1 tahun dari Ichigo), Ichigo sudah jatuh hati dengan bocah jenius se-Karakura ini.

Entah karena wajah Toushiro yang imut atau karena ada sesuatu yang lain dari bocah berambut putih itu yang membuat Ichigo ingin memilikinya, menjaganya, dan melindunginya dari segala bahaya.

Setelah lama mengamati Toushiro, perasaan Ichigo trhadap bocah yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya ini semakin membesar dan membesar hingga sampai akhirnya perasaan itu tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

Akhirnya Ichigo nekat menyatakan cintanya pada Toushiro dan berkat kenekatannya itu Ia berhasil mendapat seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro, orang yang paling ingin dijadikan pacar oleh anak-anak SMP Karakura baik cewek maupun cowok.

Saat mendengar kata 'Iya' yang diucapkan Toushiro, Ichigo merasa dirinya bagai terbang di awan. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang entah karena rasa cintanya yang meluap-luap atau perasaan bahagia karena dirinya diterima oleh Toushiro.

-Syl-

Nama: **Hitsugaya Toushiro**.

Lebih senang dipanggil Hitsugaya.

Jenis Kelamin: Laki-Laki.

Biarpun berwajah manis mengalahkan manisnya para wanita dan sampai mengalahkan manisnya gula, Toushiro itu laki-laki .

Rambut: Putih Jabrik.

Putih seputih salju yang baru turun dan mencuat-cuat melawan grafitasi. (di fanfic ini model rambut Toushiro menggunakan model rambut saat Toushiro di academy shinigami).

Warna Mata: Emerald.

Emerald itu warna hijau kebiruan/Teal.

Pekerjaan: Pelajar.

Kelas 2 SMP Karakura.

Status: Pacaran.

Sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Toushiro adalah anak jenius. Dia sudah loncat kelas dua tahun. Jadi, tidak heran bila Ia terliha jauh lebih kecil dari teman-temannya. Selain terkenal sebagai siswa yang jenius, Hitsugaya terkenal dengan wajahnya yang manis tapi tetap terkesan keren. Banyak cowok dan cewek yang mati-matian berusaha untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Hampir setiap hari selalu ada yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, baik cewek maupun cowok. Tapi kebanyakan cowok sih XD. Walaupun Toushiro termasuk orang yang cuek dan sedikit terkesan dingin, semua orang yang menyatakan cinta kepadanyandidengarkannya dengan baik dan ditolaknya dengan sopan. Sunggih anak yang baik, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung. (Reader: Apa hubungannya dengan rajin menabung coba? Syl: Suka-suka yang nulis. wkwkwkw)

Sampai suatu ketika ada kakak kelas yang berambut orange secerah jeruk yang menyatakan cintanya. Yup, dialah Kurosaki Ichigo. Saat Ichigo mendatanginya di kelas untuk menyuruhnya ke belakang sekolah, Toushiro sedikit kaget karena salah satu anak paling bermasalah di sekolah mencarinya.

Setelah kedua manusia bergender sama tersebut bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah, dimulailah ritual yang paling sering dilakukan oleh Toushiro. Mendengarkan pernyataan cinta.

Awalnya Toushiro hendak menolak lelaki dihadapannya ini, tapi entah kenapa ada yang berbeda dari tatapan pria bermata hazel ini. Ada ketulusan dan rasa cinta yang besar. Tidak seperti para pelamar lainnya yang menampakkan tatapan nafsu. Hal ini membuat Toushiro merubah pikirannya, dan akhirnya terjadila salah satu kejadian terlangka di dunia. Toushiro menerima Ichigo. Pernyataan cinta yang pertama kalinya dibalas oleh seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Awalnya Toushiro hanya ingin mencoba berpacaran dengan Ichigo selama 1 bulan untuk memastikan perasaannya. Setelah sebulan berpacaran, Toushiro akhirnya menyadari bahwa perasaannya terhadap Ichigo adalah asli perasaan cinta dan perasaan itu tumbuh besar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Setiap hari terasa begitu indah bagi Kurosaki Ichigo dan Hitsugaya Toushiro sampai hari itu terjadi.

-Syl-

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Ichigo menunggu Toushiro di depan kelasnya . Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi kedua pasangan ini untuk pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama.

Tapi, hari ini ada yang berbeda. Ichigo tidak datang untuk mengajak Toushiro untuk pulang bareng, melainkan menyampaikan permintaan maafnya.

"Maaf Toushiro. Hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bareng. Hari ini Oya-jii pergi ke kota sebelah untuk memeriksa seorang sedangkan Karin dan Yuzu akan menginap di rumah teman, jadi aku harus cepat-cepat pulang untuk menjaga rumah," kata Ichigo sambil menutup mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

"Tidak apa-apa Kurosaki, aku mengerti kok. Kau tidak peru minta maaf seperti itu," jawab Toushiro sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo sambil memperlihatkan mata hazelnya kembali dan memandang Toushiro yang sedang memberikan senyum pengertian kepadanya.

"Benar. Aku bias pulang sendiri kok. Kau tidak perlu kuatir."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya Toushiro. Ja ne," kata Ichigo seraya berlari pulang sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Toushiro.

Toushiro juga melambaikan tangannya. Tapi tidak lama karena Ia juga segera bergegas meninggalkan sekolah dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

-Syl-

Di perjalanan pulang, Toushiro merasa sedikit kesepian karena biasanya dia pulang bersama Ichigo dan mereka berdua akan berbincang-bincang sambil bercanda. Dan tidak jarang sambil adu jotos karena Ichigo yang mengejek tinggi badan Toushiro.

Saat sedang merenungi nasibnya yang pulang sendirian, Toushiro dikagetkan oleh sebuah mobil hitam yang tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depannya, menghalangi jalannya. Dari dalam mobil itu keluar 3 orang pria berbadan besar yang berpakaian hitam. Mereka juga memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah. Ketiga orang itu bergegas berjalan kearah Toushiro.

Toushiro yang melihat ketiga pria itu mendekat dan baru sadar bahwa Ia sedang berada di jalan yang sepi, langsung berniat pergi dari tempat itu.

Tetapi dengan cepat tangan kanannya ditahan oleh salah satu pria. Dan detik berikutnya, tangan kirinya juga telah ditahan oleh pria yang lain. Toushiro berusaha melepaskan diri dengan cara meronta-ronta. Tapi usahanya itu tidak berhasil dikarenakan perbedaan ukuran tubuh yang terlalu jauh.

Akhirnya Toushiro bermaksud menggunakan kekerasan. Diayunkan kaki kanannya ke belakang dengan sekuat tenaga, menendang kaki salah satu pria yang menahannya. Pria tersebut berteriak kesakitan karena kakinya ditendang Toushiro dan melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan Toushiro.

Lalu dengan cepat Toushiro melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah pria yang masih menahannya. Pukulan Toushiro sangat keras karena dapat kita lihat, pria yang dipukul Toushiro telah mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidungnya. (ckckck, memang pantas jadi pacar Ichigo. Sama-sama kuat).

Saat hendak lari dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba dari belakangnya ada yang membekap mulut dan hidung Toushiro dengan sapu tangan.

'Gawat!' Aku lupa dengan yang seorang lagi,' panik Toushiro dalam hati.

Karena sapu tangan itu telah dilumuri obat tidur, Toushiro merasa lemas dan seluruh tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan hingga pandangannya menjadi gelap.

-Syl-

"Ugh…."Toushiro mengeluh saat mendapatkan seluruh tubuhnya sakit semua. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Meskipun begitu, Ia dapat merasakan lempengan besi yang melingkari kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Lempengan besi itu tersambung dengan rantai-rantai yang menancap di dinding.

Dipaksanya kedua matanya untuk membuka. Kesan pertama saat membukanya adalah silau. Ia mencoba melihat sekitar tetapi pandangannya buram.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya penglihatan Toushiro kembali normal. Sekarang Ia dapat melihat tempat dirinya berada. Ia dirantai di sebuah ruangan persegi yang luas, terang dan kosong. Dindingnya bercat putih dan hanya ada sebuah pintu besi tepat di depan dirinya serta sebuah kamera pengawas di sudut atas ruangan itu.

Krieet…..

Pintu besi itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria dengan rambut biru dan mata biru ke dalam ruangan tempat Toushiro disekap.

"Hello, Toushiro-kun," kata orang itu sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

"Grimmjow," kata Toushiro datar.

Grimmjow atau yang bernama lengkap Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez itu adalah seorang anak SMA atau lebih tepatnya berandalan SMA yang paling ditakuti semua orang. Setidaknya itu sebelum Ia dikalahkan oleh Ichigo.

Walaupun saat itu keduanya sama-sama berakhir di Rumah Sakit Karakura, pamor Grimmjow sebagai berandalan paling ditakuti semakin menurun. Tidak jarang juga ada beberapa orang yang mengejeknya karena kalah dengan anak SMP. Sejak saat itu Grimmjow selalu berusaha balas dendam terhadap Ichigo.

"Ya, bagaimana kabarmu Toushiro-kun?" tanya Grimmjow berbasa-basi.

"Tidak baik karena harus bertemu denganmu," kata Toushiro sinis.

Mendengar itu, seringai Grimmjow semakin besar.

"Buat apa kau menahanku di sini?" tanya Toushiro sambil menatap tajam Grimmjow yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sebegitu ingin tahukah?" tanya Grimmjow sambil memegang dagu Toushiro dan mendongakkan wajah Toushiro agar menatapnya. Toushiro memberikan death glarenya kepada Grimmjow.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'Iya'," kata Grimmjow lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Toushiro dan membisikkan sesuatu. Mendengarkan itu, wajah Toushiro menampakkan kegeraman.

Drap drap drap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat dan tergesa-gesa, menandakan si empunya yang sedang berlari panik.

Kurosaki Ichigo, sang pemilik kaki itu langsung berlari cepat menyusuri jalan-jalan sempit di Kota Karakura setelah menerima sebuah panggilan telepon.

Ditinggalkannya rumah yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk dijaga. Tidak dihiraukan rumahnya yang tidak terkunci itu. Baginya segalanya tidaklah penting dibandingkan satu nama yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Ya, baru beberapa saat yang lalu Ichigo menerima telepon dari rivalnya, Grimmjow yang mengabarkan bahwa Toushiro berada padanya.

Cemas, khawatir, takut, marah, geram. Itulah yang dirasakan Ichigo selama Dia berlari ke tempat yang telah diberitahu Grimmjow.

Ichigo sangat takut. Walaupun Ia tahu bahwa Toushiro itu kuat, tapi bagaimanapun juga Grimmjow itu licik. Dia bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Toushiro.

Marah. Itulah yang dirasakannya terhadap Grimmjow. Berani-beraninya dia menyentuh Toushiro miliknya.

Setelah berlari sekitar 10 menit –bagi Ichigo serasa berjam-jam- menuju tempat yang telah ditentukan, akhirnya Ichigo melihat tujuan akhirnya, sebuah pintu besi yang berada di sebuah gedung tua yang terletak di daerah terpencil Kota Karakura.

BRAAAK!

Suara pintu dibuka dengan keras. Dengan tegesa-gesa Ichigo memasuki ruangan itu. Napasnya tersegal-segal setelah berlari sepanjang seperjalanan.

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya seakan membuatnya berhenti bernafas. Toushiro yang diikat rantai dikedua tangan dan kakinya. Mulutnya disumbat dengan kain dan matanya yang membesar kaget dengan kehadiran Ichigo di ruangan tersebut.

Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali, Ichigo segera menghampiri Toushiro. Dan entah kenapa, Toushiro yang melihat hal itu terlihat panik seakan tidak ingin Ichigo mendekat.

"Toushiro!" teriak Ichigo.

"Apa yang dilakukan Grimmjow padamu?" tanya Ichigo sambil melepaskan penyumbat mulut Toushiro.

"Kurosaki! Cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak Toushiro panik.

"Ini jeba…Ukh!" Perkataan Toushiro terpotong oleh rasa sakit di kepalanya. Toushiro mengernyit kesakitan.

"Toushiro, apa yang terjadi?" Teriak Ichigo panik melihat Toushiro yang tiba-tiba kesakitan.

"Aaaaakhh!" Toushiro berteriak kesakitan.

Kepalanya serasa ditusuk pisau dari berbagai arah. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjauh hingga akhirnya Toushiro tergantung (karena rantai di tangannya) lemas tidak sadarkan diri.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo mengguncang-guncangkan badan Toushiro dengan panik berusaha menyadarkannya.

Tiba-tiba Toushiro bangun dan menatap tajam Ichigo. Ichigo tersentak kaget. Mata Toushiro tidak lagi berwarna emerald melainkan merah darah. Mata itu menatap Ichigo dengan penuh kebencian dan terlihat keinginan untuk membunuh.

"Tou….Toushiro..?"

*****Bersambung*****

Apa yang telah dilakukan Grimmjow terhadap Toushiro? Apa yang telah direncanakan Grimmjow untuk Ichigo? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Ichigo dan Toushiro? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya.

A/N: Sekali lagi Syl mohon review dari para pembaca untuk menambah semangat Syl untuk melanjutkan cerita-cerita Syl. Kritik, saran, bahkan pujian akan Syl terima dengan senang hati :D


	2. The Story Begin

**Second Chance**

**A/N:** Hai! Hai! Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Syl kembali lagi meneruskan cerita ini. :D

Sorry, kepada para _reader_ yang telah menanti-nanti chapter 2 ini. Sebenarnya Syl sudah cukup lama menyelesaikan cerita ini, tapi Syl mengalami sedikit masalah dalam mengakhiri chapter ini. Dan saat Syl lagi bingung dalam pembuatan ending chapter, ulangan, tugas, dan UNAS datang menghalangi niat Syl untuk melanjutkan. Tapi puji syukur Syl haturkan kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena berkat dan rahmatnya, Syl dapat menyelesaikan chapter 2 ini. #Plak# Woi! Elo kira ini kata pengantar laporan apa?!

-Syl-

Sekarang Syl mau membalas review dari para pembaca yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, yang telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk me-_review. _Syl bahagia sekali kalian mau me-_review_. T_T*Syl terharu. Syl juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yan telah me-_follow_ dan me-_fave _cerita ini. ^^

To **Anami**: Nih sudah Syl lanjutin. Sorry lama. :(

To **hinata hitsugaya**: Salam kenal juga. (^_^)/ terima kasih sudah mau review. Sekarang sudah update XD. Sorry lama. :(

To **Guest 1**: Sekarang sudah update. Sorry lama. :(

To **Mirai Mine**: Thank you^^. Sekarang sudah update. Sory lama. Silahkan cek apa yang terjadi dengan Hitsugaya di chapter ini XD.

To **Guest 2**: Thank you^^. Sekarang sudah update. Sorry lama. :(

To **phebpheb**: Wah! Thank you very much sudah mau nge-_fave _cerita Syl. Syl seneng sekali. Sekarang Syl sudah update. Selamat membaca!^^

To **Fuyuki Fujisaki**: Sorry Fuyuki-san, soalnya Syl lagi nggak ada ide. Tapi, nanti Syl akan coba lanjutin ceritanya dengan ide yang Fuyuki-san berikan. Syl ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk Fuyuki-san karena sudah menyadarkan Syl supaya meng-_update_ cerita ini secepatnya. Sekarang Syl sudah update. Selamat membaca! ^^

-Syl-

Rate: T

Pairing: IchiHitsu XD

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning: Typos, OOC, male x male alias Yaoi, semiAU

Disclaimer:

Syl :"Sangat disayangkan, Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo. :("

Plak!*Syl yang lagi satu mukul kepala Syl

Syl yang lagi satu: "Disclaimer-in yang bener!"

Syl: "Yayaya…Dengan sangat terpaksa, Bleach itu punyanya Tite Kubo."

Plak!

Syl yang lagi satu: "Yang serius!"

Syl: "Ehem!ehem! Dengan bangga Syl memberitahukan bahwa Bleach adalah kepunyaan Tite Kubo."

Syl yang lagi satu: "Sip." (sambil mengancungkan jempol)

-Syl-

**Cerita sebelumnya di Second Chance**

"Aaakkhh!" Toushiro berteriak kesakitan. Kepalanya serasa ditusuk pisau dari berbagai arah. Pandangan mulai mengabur dan kesadaran sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjauh hingga akhirnya Toushiro tergantung (karena rantai di tangannya) lemas tidak sadarkan diri.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo mengguncang-guncangkan badan Toushiro dengan panik berusaha menyadarkannya.

Tiba-tiba Toushiro bangun dan menatap tajam Ichigo. Ichigo tersentak kaget. Mata toushiro tidak lagi berwarna emerald melainkan merah darah. Mata itu menatap Ichigo benci dan terlihat keinginan untuk membunuh.

"Tou...Toushiroo..."

-Syl-

**Chapter 2**

**The Story Begin**

_Flashback_

"Buat apa kau menahanku di sini?" tanya Toushiro sambil menatap tajam Grimmjow yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sebegitu ingin tahukah?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil memegang dagu Toushiro dan mendongakkan wajah Toushiro agar menatapnya. Toshirou memberikan death glarenya kepada Grimmjow.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai Iya" kata Grimmjow yang lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Toushiro dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin menggunakanmu untuk membunuh Kurosaki Ichigo."

Mendengar itu, mata Toushiro membesar.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Grimmjow?" Desis Toushiro geram.

"Wah, seram," ejek Grimmjow.

Mendengar itu, Toushiro bertambah kesal dan menatap Grimmjow dingin.

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Ichigo!"

Seolah-olah tidak melihat tatapan yang diberikanToushiro, Grimmjow malah dengan santainya menjetikkan jarinya.

"Oh, ya? Kita lihat, apakah kamu nanti bisa berkata seperti itu lagi." Grimmjow tersenyum licik.

Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan seorang pria berambut pink dan berkacamata serta berjas lab masuk ke ruangan itu sambil membawa sebuah tabung kaca yang berisi suatu cairan.

Penampilan orang itu terlihat seperti ilmuwan gila yang hanya terobsesi pada penelitian. Terlebih dengan adanya tabung kaca berisi cairan berwarna hijau keunguan yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan di tangannya itu menguatkan penampilannya.

"Perkenalkan, Szayel Aporro Granz, temanku yang paling pintar." Grimmjow memperkenalkan seraya Szayel berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Nah, Szayel, bisakah kau menjelaskan rencana kita kepada Hime kita ini?"

"Jangan panggil aku Hime!" seru Toushiro marah.

"Hime yang pemarah ya", kata Syazel sambil menyeringai dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Nah, Hime. apa kamu tahu cairan apa yang aku pegang ini?" Szayel mengangkat tabung reaksi yang dibawanya ke depan muka Toushiro, sehingga sekarang Toushiro dapat dengan jelas melihat isinya.

Tabung reaksi itu berisi cairan berwarna ungu dengan sesuatu berwarna hijau yang melayang-layang di dalam cairan. Dan kalau dilihat dengan lebih teliti, cairan itu mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung kecil seperti air mendidih. Cuman melihat saja, sudah membuat perasaan tidak enak.

"Sudah liat, Hime? Cairan inilah yang nanti akan bergabung dengan darah di dalam pembuluh darah mu," Szayel menyeringai menyeramkan dan matanya menampakkan kilat kegilaan.

"Cairan ini akan membuatmu menuruti keinginan kami. Kamu akan membunuh Ichigo dengan tanganmu sendiri. Kamu akan membunuh Ichigo Kurosaki untukku, untuk membalaskan dendamku," Grimmjow melanjutkan penjelasan Szayel diikuti tawa kemenenangan.

"Kurang ajar! Aku tidak akan pernah membunuh Ichigo!" geram Toushiro.

"Benarkah?" Mata Grimmjouw berkilat licik. "Kita lihat apakah kamu masih bisa berkata seperti itu jika cairan ini sudah mengalir dalam darahmu," tantang Grimmjow.

" Szayel, lakukan!" Mendengar perintah Grimmjow, Szayel langsung mendekati Toushirou lalu menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan kuat dan bersiap menyuntikkan cairan dalam tabung reaksi itu.

Toushirou berusaha meronta, tapi cengkraman tangan Szazyel terlalu kuat sehingga semua usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Szayel telah menyuntikkan cairan itu. Ia hanya dapat melihat cairan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Waktu serasa berjalan lambat bagi Toushiro. Ia melihat secara perlahan cairan itu berpindah dari jarum suntik menuju pembuluh darahnya.

Setelah semua cairan itu telah berpindah ke dalam tubuh Toushirou, tiba-tiba Toushirou merasa pusing dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Cairan itu mulai bereaksi. "Ukh, si...sial." Toushirou berusaha melawan efek dari cairan itu, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Pandangannya semakin mengabur dan kesadarannya semakin menipis.

Hal terakhir yang diingat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya adalah seringai kemenangan Grimmjow dan kata-kata

"Selamat tidur Hime."

-Syl-

"Kelihatannya cairan itu berhasil," kata Syazel sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia tersenyum puas sambil melihat kelinci percobaannya, Toushirou.

"Sekarang kita tinggal memanggil si stroberi sialan itu untuk melengkapi rencana kita," kata Grimmjow sambil beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak jauh dibelakangnya, Szayel mengikuti setelah menyumbat mulut Toushirou dengan kain.

_Flashback End_

-Syl-

"Tou...Toushiroo..."

BAAM!

Tiba-tiba pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar dari ruangan itu tertutup.

Ichigo panik dan mencoba membuka pintu itu dan ternyata pintu itu telah terkunci. Ia terjebak di dalam ruangan itu. "Sial!" Ichigo lalu teringat kata-kata Toushiro sebelum Toushiro kesakitan.

_Flashback_

"Ichigo! Cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak Toushiro panik. "Ini jeba...Ukh!"

_End Flashback_

Toushiro sudah memperingatinya bahwa ini jebakan. Tapi biarpun ini jebakan, Ichigo tidak mungkin membiarkan Toushiro begitu saja.

Ia akan melindungi dan membawa Toushiro keluar dari tempat ini.

Klang! klang!

Pikiran Ichigo terputus ketika mendengar suara besi terjatuh. Ketika Ia menoleh ke arah Toushirou, Ia melihat Toushiro sudah tidak lagi terantai. Ia berdiri dengan kepala menghadap ke bawah. Rantai yang mengikatnya tadi telah terbuka dan berserakan di tanah.

"Toushiro!" panggil Ichigo ragu melihat kondisi Toushiro yang tidak biasa.

Toushiro tetap diam di tempatnya seolah-olah tidak mendengar panggilan Ichigo itu.

Tiba-tiba dengan cepat Toushiro menyerang Ichigo. Ia menendang perut Ichigo dengan keras hingga membuat Ichigo terlempar dan menabrak pintu di belakangnya.

"Ukhh..." Ichigo mengerang kesakitan.

'apa yang sedang terjadi? Toushiro menyerangku? Kenapa?'

Karena terlalu terkejut, Ichigo kesulitan untuk memproses apa yag sedang terjadi.

Belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya, Toushiro sudah menyerang lagi. Terima kasih kepada Baka Oya-jiinya sehingga refleksnya terlatih dan berhasil menghindari pukulan Toushirou.

Pukulan Toushiro yang meleset menghantam pintu besi dengan keras hingga membuat pintu itu penyok. Ichigo menatap pintu itu dengan perasaan bersalah, andai ia tidak menghindar pastilah ia yang penyok, bukan pintu itu.

Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk merasa prihatin terhadap si pintu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada Toushiro?

Toushiro menarik pukulannya dan berbalik ke arah Ichigo. Poninya menutupi matanya sehingga Ichigo tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya. Tangan yang dipakai untuk memukul tadi mengeluarkan darah, tapi Toushiro kelihatan tidak terpengaruh dengan luka di tangannya itu. Ia seperti robot pembunuh yang siap membunuh siapapun yang ada di depannya, yang tidak dapat merasakan sakit dan belas kasihan.

Hati Ichigo terasa sakit melihat kondisi Toushiro yang seperti itu.

Ingin Ichigo memeluk Toushiro dengan erat agar Toushiro dapat kembali menjadi Toushironya kembali. Toushironya yang baik dan penuh rasa sayang. Ia ingin melihat kembali Toushiro yang selalu menatapnya dengan ramah, pengertian dan penuh cinta.

Rasa marah Ichigo terhadap Grimmjow menjadi semakin besar. Apa yang telah dilakukan si bajingan itu terhadap Toushiro hingga membuatnya seperti ini. Rasa marahnya menimbulkan semangat untuk menyadarkan Toushiro kembali.

Tapi sayang, itu baru hanya keinginan semata, belum dapat terlaksana karena setiap usaha yang hendak dilakukannya untuk menyadarkan Toushiro selalu gagal. Toushiro terus menerus menyerang Ichigo tanpa henti.

"Toushiro! Kamu kenapa?! Ini aku Ichigo! Sadarlah Toushiro!"

Panggilan hingga teriakan Ichigo yang berusaha menyadarkannya tidak digubrisnya. Ia tetap saja menyerang Ichigo seolah-olah Ichigo adalah orang yang paling dibencinya, orang yang harus dibunuh.

Ichigo semakin kewalahan menghadapi serangan-serangan dari Toushiro. Selain serangan Toushiro tidak memberi jeda, serangan Toushiro juga sangat kuat. Berbagai pukulan dan tendangan harus diterima Ichigo meskipun sering kali Ia berhasil menghindar. Tapi setiap kali mendapat pukulan atau tendangan dari Toushiro, Ichigo merasa kekuatannya semakin meninggalkannya. Apalagi Ichigo tidak dapat membalas serangan Toushiro. Ia tidak tega untuk melukai atau menyakiti Toushiro.

Saat ia menemukan celah di antara serangan-serangan Toushiro, Ichigo segera maju mendekati Toushiro sambil menghidari dan menangkis tendangan-tendangan yang ditujukan padanya. Di saat jaraknya cukup dekat, Ichigo segera memeluk Toushiro. Di peluknya tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, mencegah setiap gerakan yang hendak dilakukan Toushiro.

"I Love You, Toushiro,"bisik Ichigo lembut di telinga Toushiro.

Tiba-tiba saja, semua pergerakan Toushiro terhenti. Terkejut dengan perubahan itu, Ichigo sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. "Tou…Shiro? Kau sudah sa…"

BUG

"Uaaggh..."

Perkataan Ichigo terhenti ketika dirasakannya sakit di dada kirinya. Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan terjatuh sambil memegang dada kirinya. Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Sambil menahan perih di dadanya, Ichigo segera berguling ke samping menghindari tendangan vertical Toushiro yang mengincar kepalanya.

"Ck," terdengar decakan marah dari Toushiro karena tidak berhasil mengenai tagetnya. Ichigo memberi tatapan sendu ke Toushiro sambil kembali bangkit berdiri. Seluruh badannya yang terluka protes karena dipaksa bergerak. Tidak mengijinkan Ichigo untuk beristirahat, Toushirou kembali menyerang.

-Syl-

"Hah...hah..hhh...,"nafas Ichigo mulai memburu akibat kelelahan seta luka dan memar di tubuhnya yang semakin banyak seiring berjalannya waktu. Gerakan Ichigo semakin lambat dan ia semakin kesulitan untuk menghindari serangan demi serangan. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan tidak mau bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

"Hahahahahaa...", tiba-tiba suara tawa Grimmjow bergema dalam ruangan itu. "Bagaimana Ichigo? Bagaimana rasanya diserang dan ingin dibunuh oleh orang yang kamu cintai?" ejek Grimmjow, "Aku tidak perlu turun tangan untuk balas dendam kepadamu. Biarlah Hime-mu yang manis itu yang melakukannya untukku." ketawa Grimmjow kembali terdengar, membuat kemarahan Ichigo semakin besar.

"Nikmatilah pembalasan dendamku ini, Ichigo."

"Brengsek kau Grimmjow!" maki Ichigo di sela-sela nafasnya yang memburu, "Kau apakan Toushiro?!"

!

Makian Ichigo terputus oleh serangan Toushiro yang mengarah ke wajahnya. Ichigo berhasil menghindar di saat-saat terakhir, tetapi serangan itu berhasil membuat luka kecil di wajah Ichigo.

Klantang! Sesuatu terjatuh dari kantong celana Ichigo saat ia meghindar tadi. Benda itu terpental ke dekat kaki Toushiro. Ichigo dan Toshirou serentak menatap benda itu.

"Shit!" tanpa sadar, makian keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

Pisau lipat. Itulah nama benda yang terjatuh itu. Ichigo selalu membawa pisau lipat di celananya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia dikeroyok oleh para berandalan. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, tidak sekali pun ia membutuhkan bantuan pisau lipat itu. _'Lebih baik berjaga-jaga daripada nanti menyesal_' itulah prinsip Ichigo.

Tapi, seperti prinsip itu sekarang berbalik kepada Ichigo. Bukannya membawa aman, pisau lipat itu malah membawa celaka bagi Ichigo.

Tangan kecil Toushiro meraih pisau lipat itu dan membuka lipatannya. Mata Toshirou yang tanpa rasa belas kasih itu menatap tajamnya mata pisau itu, lalu berpindah menatap Ichigo yang masih terduduk di lantai hasil dari usahanya menghindari serangan Toushiro sebelumnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Toshirou mendekati Ichigo. Ia lalu berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya dengan Ichigo. "To...shirou," Ichigo menatap Toshirou nanar. Ketika sudah tepat berada di depan Ichigo, Toushiro dengan cepat mengayunkan tangan yang memegang pisau lipat itu ke arah jantung Ichigo.

Mata Ichigo membesar ketika pisau itu dengan cepat mengarah ke jantungnya. Ia menatap dengan horror pisau yang seolah-olah bergerak secara _slow motion_ itu, hendak mencabut nyawanya.

CRAATT!

******Bersambung******

-Syl-

**A/N:** Sorry, lagi-lagi Syl harus memutus ceritanya di bagian yang menegangkan. Tapi Syl sengaja melakukannya biar_ reader_ penasaran dan tetap mengikuti cerita Syl :3

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi? Apakah Toushiro membunuh Ichigo? Atau apakah Ichigo berhasil menyelamatkan Toshiro? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya.

Please review!

Syl sangat membutuhkan saran dan dukungan dari para _reader:3_


End file.
